The Unexpected Visitor
by Becca12Ste
Summary: They went back to Grissom’s townhouse and went to bed, ready to start the new chapter of their lives together. -EPILOGUE- GSR
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own CSI. Although…if you ever see Billy up for grabs…e-mail me. The only thing I own is Andrew.**

**CSI Lab.**

Grissom was working on paperwork in his office when his thoughts drifted elsewhere. He started thinking about Sara, but he quickly shook those thoughts from his head and looked at his watch. It was almost time for shift to start. He finished the file he was working on and gathered up the assignments for the night.

On his way to the break room he heard laughter. He quickly finished his journey and saw Sara laughing at something Greg said. He got jealous. _Very _jealous. But then he remembered that Sara wasn't his. He didn't _have_ the right to be jealous.

"Ok everyone, we have a slow night tonight. Greg, Sofia, you have a 419 at the Mirage. Sara, you and I have paperwork."

"Ugh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately…no." Grissom said.

Greg and Sofia filed out and headed to their crime scene.

**CSI Lobby**

"Hi. I'm looking for Gil Grissom?" The man said.

"Who are you may I ask?" Judy asked.

"I'm a friend."

"Okay one second. Let me call him and tell him you're here. What's your name?"

"Andrew Grissom, but will you please not tell him my name?"

"Umm…okay." She picked up the phone. "Dr. Grissom?"

"_Yes?"_

"There's a man out here looking for you."

"_Ok. Send him to my office."_ They both hung up.

"He says you can go on in. Go straight down that hallway," she pointed, "And then take a left. Go straight down that hallway and his office is right at the end of the hall."

"Thank you." He smiled.

**Grissom's Office**

"Who was that?' Sara asked.

"Judy, someone is here looking for me apparently. I told her to send him on in."

Right as Grissom finished his sentence a man knocked on the doorframe. Sara looked behind her and looked at the man standing at the doorway. He had beautiful blue eyes, dark brown hair just starting to turn grey, and had a stocky build. She noticed the resemblance immediately and figured that they would want some time alone. "Griss, I'm gonna take a break."

"Okay." He took his gaze off the mysterious man and looked into Sara's eyes. Then, when he saw that she was looking into his eyes he quickly looked back to the man standing at his doorway patiently. Sara slipped out quickly.

"Come in."

Andrew walked up to the desk and stuck his hand out, "Andrew Grissom," he said looking into Grissom's eyes that just widened considerably.

"Gil Grissom." He returned the handshake. "Have a seat." Grissom said as he walked over to the door and shut it. Andrew did. Grissom walked back around behind his desk and sat down too. "Umm…I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you're my brother. My dad - or should I say our dad - probably knocked up some woman. No offense."

"Actually, your right. Then, he was in my life for about 5 years and up and left."

"So…um…what brought you here?"

"I was thinking about moving to Vegas and then I remembered I've heard that you work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I thought…since I'm living here now…that I would come and meet you."

Grissom nodded. "Um…this isn't a really good place to talk. Maybe we should meet up for coffee after my shift?"

"Okay, sounds good."

"Okay. There's a diner just down the block from here that has pretty good coffee. Want to meet there?"

"Sure. Sounds good. See you then." Andrew stood up and put his hand out again. Grissom stood up too. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."


	2. The Incident

**A/N: Hey here's chapter 2. Tell me what you think of it. Oh and I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested just e-mail me.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI or any characters but if I did…:dreamy sigh::shakes head: where was I?... oh yeah…If you see Billy for sale anywhere PLEASE e-mail me.**

**The Diner**

At the end of shift Grissom met up with his brother at the diner. They had both ordered black coffee and immediately started talking.

"So…he left you too?" Grissom asked.

Andrew sighed, "Yeah, what a wonderful dad hey?" He said with sarcasm.

They proceeded talking about their childhoods. Grissom talked about how it was growing up with a deaf mother and Andrew talked about how it was growing up moving around constantly, not being able to stay in one spot long enough to make any real friends. When Andrew asked Gil if he had a wife and kids Grissom replied – surprising himself – that he only ever envisioned having children with one woman and that he hadn't had the nerve to make a move on her. Andrew said that he didn't have a wife or kids either. They had talked about what they did for a living. Grissom said he was the supervisor of the night shift at the Crime Lab and Andrew had said he was a professor.

"Oh really? What do you teach?" Grissom asked.

"I teach physics."

"Really." Grissom automatically thought about Sara.

After a moment of silence that had lapsed into there conversation Grissom asked, "Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"No, not yet."

"You can uh… you can stay at my place. I have a guest bedroom."

"That would be wonderful."

"You ready to go? You can follow me to my place."

"Yeah."

Grissom put a 10 dollar bill on the table and got up. They went out to their cars – Grissom to his Denali and Andrew to his Jetta – and went to Grissom's townhouse

**Grissom's Townhouse**

As Grissom lead Andrew into his house he said, "This is it." He pointed to what was obviously the kitchen area and said, "That's the kitchen," he pointed to the living room, "Living room," he walked down the hall and pointed to the last door on the left, "Guest bedroom," Pointed to the very end of the hall, "Bathroom," and pointed to the last door on the right, "Master bedroom. You can either have the master or the guest…it really doesn't matter to me."

"No, no…I'll take the guest."

"Okay. Make yourself at home. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

When Grissom emerged from the bathroom wearing black sweatpants and wearing a grey t-shirt that read 'Whatever you do, don't make me laugh so hard coffee comes out my nose!' Andrew was reading one of many of Grissom's forensic magazines. When Andrew heard him come out he looked up and read the t-shirt. "Funny," Is all he said.

Grissom just smirked and asked, "Do you want something to eat? Eggs, toast, bacon…"

"No thank you. I'm good."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go to bed. Feel free to roam around. Um…if you leave there's a spare key under the plant out front."

"Okay."

With that Grissom went to bed for some much needed sleep.

When Grissom awoke later that evening, he took a shower right away and then went out to the kitchen to get something to eat. Andrew was watching Sports Center on ESPN.

"Good morning…or…evening," Andrew greeted once he heard Grissom coming out. Grissom laughed. "So…I was wondering if I could come and see the people you work with today?"

"Umm…sure. I like to go in and hour early though, to catch up on some paperwork. You can either come in when I do, or come in at 11, when my shift starts."

"Okay. I think I'll go when you do."

"Okay."

**CSI Lab**

**Break Room**

When Grissom and Andrew entered the building, Grissom gave Andrew the grand tour. They ended up in the break room where they got a cup of the motor oil-tasting coffee. They talked in there until Sara came in.

"Hey Sara."

"Hey Griss."

"This is my brother Andrew, although I'm sure you noticed the resemblance yesterday and figured it out yourself."

"Yeah, actually I did."

Andrew got up and shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Oh Sara, Andrew is a professor. He teaches physics."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I majored in physics."

"Really. That's cool."

Sara nodded and went to get some coffee. "So…Griss, what do we have tonight?"

"I don't know. I'll go get assignments."

When Grissom left the break room Andrew asked Sara, "So, are you single?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"Really. I thought a beautiful woman like you would have been married by now with children."

"No. Not yet."

"Well, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Umm…I'm not sure."

"Come on. Just a harmless dinner."

Grissom walked in that moment and caught what Andrew said. He stopped abruptly at the doorway and looked at Sara. She met his eyes and Grissom looked sadly to the floor.

"No thank you," Sara said. Grissom looked up sharply and met Sara's eyes.

Andrew saw this and realized. "Okay."

They got on with their night, Greg and Sofia still had their 419 from the previous night and Sara had a B and E. Grissom had paperwork. Well…he wasn't really doing the paperwork. His mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about earlier that night, when Andrew ask Sara, _his _Sara – no not his, he reminded himself – out. He decided that he had to do something. Actually he decided he had to do something when Sara was dating Hank but he was too much of a coward to act. This incident just proved he didn't have much time left before she moved on.

TBC


	3. The Talk

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything but Andrew. If I owned CSI and characters, trust me, Sara and Griss would have been married with children by now.**

**Grissom's Townhouse**

When Grissom walked in the door that morning Andrew looked up from his book and said, "Sorry."

"Sorry about what."

"I'm sorry that I asked Sara out today. I…after the fact I realized that you had feelings for Sara. I had no clue when I asked her."

Grissom was surprised that Andrew could read him so well. He was going to deny it but he was tired. He was tired of lying to himself. He was tired of being in denial. He loved Sara. _Oh my god, I love Sara_, Grissom thought. "Yes. I have feelings for her."

"You love her." It was a statement, not a question.

"No-I…I never said –"

"You love her."

Grissom sighed, "Yeah…I do." He rubbed his forehead. "What should I do?"

"Go to her. Right now."

"Right _now_?"

"Yes, right now."

"But-I," Grissom sighed again. "What do I say? What do I do? What if she rejects me?" He was firing questions.

Andrew interrupted him. "Listen," Grissom clamped his mouth shut with a loud snap. Andrew smirked. "First you're going to take a shower. Then, you will go to her apartment and knock on her door. When she answers, ask her if you can come in. If she says no…beg. I doubt she will but, you never know. If she says yes… go in and…talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Then, ask her out. Ask her if she wants to go to dinner with you on her next night off. Of course you have to have that night off too."

Grissom nodded, "Okay…okay" Then he shook his head, "I'm going to mess up. I know I am. I always do. I always get tongue-tied around her."

"No." Andrew firmly said. "No you won't. You can do this."'

"Okay." Grissom nodded. "I'm nervous as hell."

"Go take a shower and then go to her apartment and do what I said."

"Okay."

When Grissom came out of the bathroom he was dressed in a midnight blue button down shirt and black khakis. He took a deep breath and said, "I can do this."

Andrew shook his head, "Gil, your more nervous than a man getting ready to propose to the love of his life."

At this Grissom's eyes widened. "Don't let me think about that."

Andrew chuckled, "Okay. Now go."

"Okay." Grissom took a deep breath and walked out the door.

**Sara's Apartment**

Sara was listening to Coldplay and cleaning when she heard a knock at her door. She shut off her stereo and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Grissom. _What would he be doing here? _She wondered. She opened the door and said, "Hey."

"Hey. Um…Sara may I come in?"

"Yeah sure." She opened the door wider. "You want something to drink?"

"Umm… no I'm good."

"Okay. What do you want Griss?"

"To talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah. Could we sit down?"

"Sure." She went to sit on the couch.

Grissom sat on the armchair much to her disappointment.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm…us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Us."

"Okay…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Umm…" _Dammit Gil, would you stop stuttering already! _He chided himself. "Sara…I…I'm a jackass." Sara raised an eyebrow. "I shouldn't have avoided you, I should have allowed myself to…feel. I should have allowed myself to admit that…that there's something between us." If Sara thought she was speechless now…she hasn't even heard the rest of it. Grissom got up and sat in front of her on the coffee table. "Sara I…I…" Grissom sighed deeply. He grabbed her hands and went for it, "I love you Sara." He was looking into her eyes.

"Umm…huh?"

"I love you." It was getting easier and easier to say.

She searched his eyes. What she saw there left her speechless once again. She saw love…pure…love. Her eyes started welling up and she let go of his hands and put her arms around his neck. Grissom was frozen for a split second but quickly recovered and put his arms around her waist. Her head was in the crook of his neck and he could feel wetness. She was crying. Tears of joy? He didn't know. "I love you Sara Sidle."

She sniffled and pulled back. "I love you too Gil." She gave him her 1000 watt smile and Grissom melted on the spot. He looked into her eyes and leaned in slowly. He never broke eye contact and silently asked her if he did what he intended to do that she wouldn't hit him. She leaned in too and that's all he needed. He closed his eyes when his lips touched hers. Her lips were so soft and gentle. It started out innocently but quickly morphed into something more. Grissom gently prodded her lips with his tongue. She allowed him entrance immediately. The last logical thought Grissom was that he had to thank his brother profoundly. Her hands dove into his hair and lost themselves in his curls. She moaned and right then Grissom knew that if they went any further there would be no going back. He broke the kiss and Sara whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I don't want to move too fast." He whispered.

She nodded and put her head on his shoulder. Then she realized that she was practically sitting on Grissom's lap. She laughed. He realized this too and laughed along with her. But she didn't get up much to his delight.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked.

"I'd love to. When?"

"We both have Friday off."

"Mmmkay." She sighed and snuggled closer.

"As much as I'd love to stay like this all day…I have to sleep. We have work tonight."

She sighed again, "I know." Then an idea hit her, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

He recognized this question from almost 5 years ago and replied, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

She laughed. "Yeah. I did."

He looked hesitant at first but she reassured him, "Just sleep. I promise I won't seduce you in my bed."

He laughed, "Just sleep?" She nodded. "Okay, but I have to call and tell my brother. He's expecting me back."

"Okay. I'm going to grab bottles of water."

"Okay." Grissom called his brother and told him he wouldn't be back until before shift. After he was done with his call he went back to the kitchen and saw Sara leaning against the island lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?" He broke her out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Grissom – feeling oddly comfortable – took off his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxers and undershirt. Sara went to the bathroom to change into some shorts and a tank top. When Sara came out Grissom was already under the covers on his back and was looking at her. He gave her a once over and smiled. Sara crawled into bed with him and put her arm around his mid-section and her head on his chest. Grissom put his left arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Love you," he said.

"Love you too." And they both drifted off, content.

TBC


	4. Love and Kisses

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put one of these? I mean…seriously. Come on.**

**Sara's Apartment**

When Grissom awoke he felt an odd sensation. He felt weight on his chest. He opened his eyes quickly and saw Sara. Then, the night's events came back to him. He smiled. He was finally content. He softly kissed the top of Sara's head and quietly slipped out from under her and put a pillow in place of him. He went out into the kitchen and decided that he would make breakfast for Sara.

When Sara awoke she panicked. She thought Grissom had ran. But then she listened more closely and heard noise coming from what sounded like the kitchen. She got up quietly and walked out to the kitchen. She found Grissom making what looked and smelled like breakfast. She quietly – so he wouldn't hear her – slipped behind him and put her arms around his waist from behind. He jumped. "Jesus Sara. Don't scare an old man like that."

She laughed and said, "You are not an old man." She kissed the back of his neck. "Whatcha making?"

"Breakfast. I was going to wake you up when it was finished."

"Mmm…well I'm up now and that smells delicious."

He smirked. "Go sit down. It's almost done."

"'Kay." She sat at the breakfast bar and watched him put the pancakes on two plates and put one in front of her and one next to her.

"Syrup?" He asked

"Yes, please."

He grabbed the syrup from the fridge and put it n front of her. Then he walked around and sat down next to her. "You sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time." She was done with the syrup and passed it to him.

"Thank you. Me too. I haven't had a good sleep in years." They ate in silence and when they were both finished Grissom grabbed the plates and brought them to the sink.

He started washing them but Sara stopped him. "Let me do that. You made breakfast."

"Fine." He backed off and leaned against the corner with his arms folded across his chest. He watched her every move.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Because I can now." He smiled and she smiled back. She finished the dishes and walked over to him. He unfolded his arms and put them around her waist. She kissed him and put her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and after a minute or so then broke apart. He pecked her lips once more and glanced at the clock on the wall. "I should probably go. I have to change and shower yet."

"I know. But I don't want you to go." She kissed him again.

"Mmm…I know…I don't want to go either…but I have to."

"I know." She backed off and he pecked her lips once more.

"I'm going to go change," he said.

"Okay."

Grissom went into her bedroom and put his pants and shirt on. He then walked out buttoning his shirt. He stopped when he got to her and kissed her. She buttoned the rest of his shirt for him. He then went and got his socks which were sitting on his shoes at the door. He put his socks and shoes on and then got up and kissed her again. "See you tonight," he said.

"Okay."

She walked him to her door and he kissed her again. Grissom said, "I love being able to kiss you."

"I know how you feel."

He kissed her once again and said, "Love you."

"Love you too."

"I love being able to say that too."

She laughed and kissed him again. "Mmm…I know."

He kissed her once more and when he was done he licked his lips to savor the taste of her. "See you tonight."

"Bye." She kissed him one last time.

"Okay. We're going to have to stop." He laughed.

"I know. But I don't want to."

"Okay." He kissed her one last time and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She watched him walk to his car and waved. He waved back.

TBC


	5. Two Long Days

**Disclaimer: Okay this is getting ridiculous. **

**Grissom's Townhouse**

When Grissom walked in the door smiling Andrew looked up and took one look at his face and said, "Someone got laid."

"No, actually."

"You had to have. No man walks in with that look on his face unless he got laid."

"Nope." Grissom put his keys on the coffee table and sat down in the armchair opposite of Andrew. "But, I want to thank you _profoundly_ for your little push and for telling me what to do and say."

"Your welcome. So…what happened?"

Grissom proceeded to tell him about what happened. He told him that he called himself a jackass, that he told her that he loved her and that she told him she loved him back. About the kiss and his last logical thought, about not wanting to rush things, about how he asked her to dinner, about Sara asking the same question she asked 5 years prior and Grissom answering the same he did. He told him everything.

"You did a very good job. I can't believe I'm giving my older brother advice on women. Isn't it the other way around…the older brother giving advice to his younger brother?"

Grissom laughed, "Well, you wouldn't be getting very good advice if you asked me. I am not good with women. Anyways, I have to take a shower and get ready for work."

"Okay."

With that, Grissom went to take a shower.

When he emerged he noticed that Andrew had gone to bed so he decided to call Sara.

"Hello?'

"Hey babe."

"Hey Griss. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to call you."

"Oh." Sara glanced at her clock in her kitchen. "We have like…an hour and a half before shift starts…you want to come over?"

Grissom mock gasped, "You mean you actually want to go into work _on time _today? Not an hour early like usual? I'm actually surprised you're still at home."

"Oh…whatever. So…you want to?"

"Of course. Be there in 10 minutes."

"'Kay. Love you."

"Love you too." They both hung up and Grissom quickly sprayed some cologne on and put on his shoes.

**Sara's Apartment**

When Sara heard the knock at the door 10 minutes later she almost ran to the door. Almost. Then she reminded herself that she needed to be cool. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey!"

Grissom kissed her, "Mmm…hey." He smiled at her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "So, what do you want to do for…an hour and 20 minutes."

"I don't know…what do you want to do?"

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."

Grissom thought for a moment, "Oh, I know."

"What?"

"It's a surprise. C'mon, grab your keys and follow me."

"Okay…"

She followed Grissom as instructed and they ended up at the Stratosphere. She got out and met up with Grissom. "What are we doing here?"

He smirked and said, "Were going to ride the X-Scream." With that he grabbed her hand and led her to the ticket booth. "2 for X-Scream please," he told the man. He then released her hand and grabbed his wallet and handed the man a 20 dollar bill. The man handed him 2 tickets. Grissom grabbed her hand and led her to the ride. He looked…giddy almost. It was fun to see his childish side for once.

"Isn't it like…one of the tallest rides in the world?"

"Yep. Third tallest."

"Wow."

They made small talk until it was their turn. They got on the ride and strapped in. Sara grabbed his hand because – to tell the truth – she was a little nervous.

When the ride was over Sara felt a little dizzy. "Umm…wow."

Grissom laughed. "Its one of my favorites." He checked his watch and saw that they only had 40 minutes to get to the lab and it took them half an hour to get there. "We better get going or were going to be late."

Sara looked at her watch and said, "Yeah."

Grissom walked her to her car and when she got in she rolled down the window. Grissom leaned on it. "I'm going to kiss you here because we might get caught in the parking lot."

"Yeah. That wouldn't be cool."

"No, it wouldn't." He kissed her softly and said, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Grissom stepped back and said, "Meet you at the lab." He then waved. When she pulled out he walked to his car and started his journey to the lab. Friday couldn't come soon enough. _Two long days _he thought and sighed.

TBC


	6. Somehow Knowing

**A/N: This is probably going to be the last chapter 'cause I found I like writing one-shots better. Oh, and this story wasn't meant to be about Grissom's brother, it was supposed to be GSR all the way.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters cause I'm not Anthony Zuiker (I think that's how you spell it, but I'm too lazy to look it up and its like…late here.) I don't own _Anchorman_ or _The Terminal_ either.**

**Sara's Apartment**

They both pulled triples. There was a serial killer on the loose raping and killing innocent girls. The case really took a toll on Sara and she was actually glad to have a night off to relax. Maybe they could just hang around and watch a movie or something instead of going out. She really didn't feel like going out tonight. She was dead on her feet and she was sure Grissom was too.

Right then she heard a knock on her door. She looked in the peephole and saw Grissom. She put on a tired grin and opened the door. She could see bags under his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," he said.

"Come in." She opened the door wider so he could enter. "I'm not really in the mood to go out so I was thinking we could rent a movie or something."

"Oh, thank god," he said and leaned in to kiss her hello. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her head on his chest. She sighed. "This case is really taking a toll on you, isn't it?" he asked in a low deep voice with worry laced in it that made her shiver. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll tell you what…I'll go rent a movie while you get comfortable. I'll be back in…20 minutes tops. Ok?"

"Ok." She stepped back and kissed him.

"Be back soon." He said. She smiled.

While Grissom was out renting the movie she did what he told her to, she got comfortable. She got out of her jeans and put pajama bottoms on. She also got out of her uncomfortable shirt and put a t-shirt on. When he walked in she was sitting on the couch with a bottle of water lost in thought. He put the movies on the coffee table and sat down next to her. That jerked her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he said.

"What'd you get?" She said already looking into the bag curious as to what he got.

"_Anchorman_ and _The Terminal_. I figured I'd get easy-going movies since we both worked triples."

"Good thinking. Which one do you want to watch?" She asked.

"It's up to you, doesn't really matter to me."

"Let's watch _Anchorman, _it's supposed to be good," she said as she grabbed the case and walked over to her DVD player to put the movie in. Once she had the movie in she asked, "Do you want anything? Popcorn, water…" she trailed off.

He put the movie on pause and got up. "Let's make popcorn."

"'Kay." She followed him into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of popcorn from the cabinet. He grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and set them on the counter while Sara was putting the popcorn into the microwave. When she was done doing that she walked up to Grissom and put her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her waist and his cheek on her hair. They didn't say anything. It was the geek mind-meld working again. They both knew that they needed comfort from one another. They stood like that until the microwave beeped and then Sara reluctantly walked out of his embrace to the microwave to take the popcorn out. He grabbed the bottles of water and they both walked into the living room to start the movie.

When that movie ended they decided that they wanted to watch the other one. Through both movies Grissom had his arm around Sara's shoulders and she had her head on his chest, her arm around his mid-section. They fell asleep like that, contempt, somehow knowing that they'd be there for each other through the good times, and the bad times.


	7. Epilogue

**AN: This is the epilogue. There might be a sequel. Oh, and If I didn't already say this…the shift change did not happen but Ecklie is still Assist. Director**

**Disclaimer: See all other chapters.**

**4 Months Later**

**Grissom's Townhouse**

"I can do this. No problem." Grissom chanted over and over again while pacing a path into his living room floor.

"You'll do just fine Gil. I know you will." Andrew assured his older brother while kicking it back on Gil's leather couch.

Gil stopped abruptly. "I am so fucking nervous."

Andrew's eyes widened it shock. He's known Gil for 4 months and has never heard the man utter a single cuss word. "I know you are, but you'll do just fine."

"Yeah, yeah." Gil glanced at his watch. "Okay, time to go." He took a deep breath and headed for the door.

"You'll do fine. Trust me." Andrew said as Gil was checking his appearance in the mirror above the end table where he always kept his keys.

He took another deep breath and said, "I can do this." He looked at Andrew, as if for confirmation.

Andrew nodded, "Yes, you can."

Grissom just nodded, grabbed his keys and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut Andrew chuckled to himself.

**Sara's Apartment**

God, did Sara hate dressing up fancy. She spent at least half an hour digging through her closet to find something appropriate enough. Grissom had said dress up really fancy and that's exactly what she was doing. Now she was trying to get her hair and make-up perfect. Although they had been dating for…4 months exactly, she still felt the need to impress him. He had caught onto that and had said, "There is no need to impress me, you did that the first day I met you and have impressed me on a daily basis since." He had said it in such a deep sexy voice that it sent a jolt down her spine. She had smiled and blushed. She finished up her hair and make-up and headed out to the living room to wait.

She had been waiting for 5 minutes when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw it was Grissom and quickly opened the door. When she opened it Grissom froze, his mouth slightly agape. She gave his her mega-watt smile and did a little twirl for him and when she did he saw the slit up her thigh on the side. She looked absolutely stunning in that black silk dress. It had no straps and hugged her in all the right places. She had her hair up with a little loose on the side, curled. Sara also had on the butterfly pendant necklace he had given her a month before.

"You look…exquisite," he said right before he leaned in for a kiss.

She smiled at him again and looked at his suit. He had a light blue dress shirt on with a black tie and black coat. He also had his Oakley's on. God, did he look sexy. "You clean up pretty nice." She winked at him. He smiled, shook his head, and put his arm out for her. She slipped her arm in his and said, "No, truly…you look extremely sexy."

He just grinned and led her down to his dark silver BMW M5. Although the man was uptight and seemed to like nothing but his bugs and work, he loved cars. It was Grissom's secret interest that only Sara knew about. His car was so souped up it was unbelievable. When Sara had seen his car for the first time (because he never drove his M5 to work) she had stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Grissom with an eyebrow raised. He answered with a shrug and a vague, "I like cars." She had asked more about it at dinner and he had told her that he had developed the interest early on.

On the drive to the restaurant, there was silence in the car except for the radio. Grissom's hand was on her knee, like it usually was when they drove somewhere and Sara's hand was on top of his.

When they arrived at the restaurant, he got a number from the valet and went around to open the door for Sara. Once she was out of the car Grissom offered her his arm again and they walked to the entrance. When they got to the door he opened it for her and put his hand on her lower back as she passed through. It still sent a jolt down her spine when he did that. He then grabbed her hand and walked to the matre'd.

"We have a reservation for Grissom." He said to the man.

"Ah, yes," he said with a heavy Italian accent. "Right this way, sir."

They followed him to their table lit by candlelight, looking over Lake Mead. The matre'd pulled the chair out for Sara and they sat down. "Your server will be here soon." He had said before he left. They both looked at the menu and when Sara decided what she was getting she set it down and looked out the window. Grissom did the same except looked at Sara.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sara said.

"Yeah, you are." Grissom responded.

She looked at him and gave him her mega-watt smile that still made him melt inside.

Right then their waitress came and asked if they were ready to order. They both said yes and told her their orders. She then asked, "Would you like a bottle of wine?"

Grissom said, "Yes please. The house wine."

"Coming right up." She said and then left.

They made small talk until their food came and then they ate in companionable silence. They had shared cherry cheesecake afterwards, laughing while they fed each other. When they finished Grissom paid the bill and pulled Sara's chair out for her. He put his hand on her lower back while they maneuvered to the exit. When they made it outside Sara was going towards the valet but Grissom quickly grabbed her hand and said, "Let's take a walk on the beach."

She smiled her mega-watt smile once again and nodded, "Okay."

They made their way to the beach and started walking, holding hands. Then Sara stopped and just looked across the lake. Grissom let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed a happy sigh.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes and then Grissom let go of her and turned to her. She turned to him and smiled. Grissom looked into her eyes, took her hands in his and breathed deeply a couple of times. "Sara, 4 months ago my life changed, and it changed for the better. Before that, I lived my life without emotion. I woke up, went to work, came back home and repeated that over and over. Then you entered my life. You were no longer just a co-worker, you were…god…you were everything. You…you changed my life drastically. You're everything to me Sara and I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine living another day without you in it." He let go of her hands, reached into his pocket, and got down on one knee. "Sara," He held up a small box between them. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box.

By now she was tearing up. "Oh my god. Yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes." She out her arms around his neck. "Yes, I'll marry you." She had her face buried in his neck. He put his arms around her and hugged her close. She pulled back, sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Grissom however, let them freely fall from his face. He took the ring out of the box and took her shaking left hand in his shaking hand.

He slid the ring on her finger and Sara gasped. "Oh my god…" The ring was beautiful. It had a 1 carat princess-cut diamond in the middle with princess-cut side diamonds set in a platinum band. She looked into his eyes, gently wiped the tears from his face, and grinned. He leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss. She moaned and put her hands on the back of his neck. He could feel the coolness from her ring. They ended the kiss in the need for air. They stared into each other's eyes and Grissom kissed her softly.

"Let's go back to my townhouse." He smiled and got up. He held a hand out for her and she grabbed it. He pulled her up.

* * *

When they arrived at his townhouse they practically ran to the door. Before Grissom opened his door they engaged in a very deep, very passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth. He ended it and he opened the door. He let her go in before him and after she passed him he went in and grabbed her from behind, turning her to kiss her deeply once again. He slammed the door shut with his foot and spun around, pinning her between the door and himself. She moaned loudly and lifted one leg around his hips. He lifted her other leg around his other hip and lifted her up off the ground, still pining her to the door. He put his arms around her and brought her to his bedroom, still engaged in their passionate kiss, her hands roaming. They made it to his bedroom and made love that night.

* * *

They took a shower together before work the next day and got a little side tracked. They made love again and then Grissom said that they had to get on with their shower or they'll never make it to work. She laughed and they continued with their shower.

Once they finished their shower they went into Grissom's bedroom to get ready. (Sara had a drawer full of clothes because they usually spent the night at one another's houses). While they were getting ready Sara asked tentatively, "Do I have to take the ring off?"

"Not if you don't want to." He smiled.

She sighed with relief, "Good. I'm going to go do my hair."

"No, don't," he whined as he went over to her to wrap his arms around her. "I like the natural curl. It makes you look even sexier than you already are, if that's even possible."

"Charmer," she flirted. "Fine, I won't straighten it today," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He grinned and looked at her for a moment. Then he grew somber. "I think we should move in together. In your apartment, my townhouse, a new house, hell, a freaking box for all I care. I just want to wake up with you every day."

She laughed at his box comment. "A box?"

"As long as your there, I don't care where we live."

She sighed and put her head on his chest. "You're so sweet."

"I try, once in a while. So…"

"So…" she mimicked him.

"You didn't give me an answer."

"I'll go find a box." She pretended to back away.

He laughed. "I take that as a yes?"

"Definitely. But, I think we should buy a house to symbol the new chapter of our lives."

He kissed her softly, "Mmm…very good idea. Oh, I have to call Andrew."

"Okay." She backed away and Grissom went to call his brother.

* * *

Later that night at work when Grissom was handing out assignments Catherine so rudely interrupted him with, "Oh my god. Sara, is than an engagement ring?"

At the sound of an engagement ring they all perked up and went to examine Sara's new piece of jewelry. Grissom smiled and before any of the team could get a good look at it, Sara got up and stood by Grissom's side at the head of the table. Grissom grabbed her hand and Sara answered with, "Yep," and a grin.

Catherine's eyes darted between Grissom, Sara and their interlocked hands. "No…way." Then they all went speechless.

After about a minute of silence Catherine asked, "How long?"

"Four months." Grissom answered.

They all went speechless once again, but Warrick was the first to recover this time. He went to shake Grissom's hand. "Congratulations, man."

"Thank you."

Then Warrick hugged Sara, "Congrats."

"Thanks."

Then they all recovered and stood in line to congratulate to couple. Nick was last. He shook Grissom's hand he whispered in a low enough voice so only he and Grissom could hear, "If you ever…and I mean ever, do anything to hurt Sara, I will personally hunt you down."

"If I ever hurt Sara, I'd have to hunt _myself _down," Grissom said equally as quiet and dead serious.

Nick just nodded and moved on to give Sara a bear hug. "Congrats Sar!" he said and spun her around.

"Nicky, put me down." She giggled.

When Nick put her down, Catherine came over to Sara to examine her ring. "Oh my god Grissom, did you pick this out yourself?" Catherine asked.

"Yep."

"Wow. I never knew you had good taste in jewelry."

"Thanks," Grissom said sarcastically. Sara just laughed.

They all took their turns to look at the ring and compliment Grissom that he had good taste and Sara that it looked beautiful on her.

"Okay, as much as I hate to break up this little congratulation party…we do have work to do," Grissom said and got to business handing out assignments.

* * *

When Grissom had free time that night he grabbed his laptop and went to the break room. He was feeling a little claustrophobic in his own office because he had been stuck there the whole shift. He hooked it up to the internet and booted it up. He opened the internet and started searching for houses in the Las Vegas area.

Catherine walked in and looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. "Ah, looking for a house I see."

Her voice surprised Grissom and he jumped a little, "Um…yeah."

"Cool. Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

After shift Sara and Grissom decided to look at the houses that Grissom saw and liked earlier when he was searching on the internet.

They went to 3 of the houses he liked, but they looked way better on the internet then they did in real life. They decided they would look at one more because it was on the way to his townhouse

When they entered the neighborhood Sara said, "Holy shit. This is like a…very upscale neighborhood. You've got to be like…rich to live here." She looked at him.

Grissom glanced at her and smirked. "What do you think I did with all of the money I earned before we got together? Besides spend it on cars."

"Um…save it?"

"That and I still have a shitload of money from when I played poker like 7 years back."

"Really," she said.

"Yep. Okay here it is," he said.

She turned and looked out her window. "Oh…my…god…" she said slowly. "You can actually afford this?"

"Yeah," Grissom said.

"Wow," was all Sara could say.

"Let's go check it out." He opened his door and got out.

They looked around and asked questions about it. In the end…they both liked it so they put an offer down. It was accepted. The house was sold and it was theirs, not to mention it was huge. The owner told them that he was going to move, in two weeks. That was fine with Grissom and Sara, they still had to pack.

They went back to Grissom's townhouse and went to bed, ready to start the new chapter of their lives together.


End file.
